ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network (Indian TV channel)
(HD+ channel) | network = Warner Bros. Global Kids & Young Adults | owner = Turner International India | picture format = 16:9 (1080i, HDTV) | country = India | language = Hindi Tamil Telugu English | broadcast area = India Nepal Bhutan Sri Lanka (HD+ only) Bangladesh (HD+ only) Maldives (HD+ only) | headquarters =Mumbai, India | sister names = Pogo HBO CNN International WB | web = Official website | sat serv 1 = Dish TV | sat chan 1 = Channel 953 | sat serv 2 = Reliance Digital TV | sat chan 2 = Channel 605 | sat serv 3 = Sun Direct | sat chan 3 = Channel 528 (SD) Channel 969 (HD) | sat serv 4 = Tata Sky | sat chan 4 = Channel 666 (SD) Channel 665 (HD) | sat serv 5 = Videocon d2h | sat chan 5 = Channel 501 | sat serv 6 = Airtel digital TV | sat chan 6 = Channel 449 (SD) | sat serv 7 = Dish Home (Nepal) | sat chan 7 = Channel 800 (in English) | sat serv 8 = Dish TV Sri Lanka | sat chan 8 = Channel 2706 | sat serv 9 = Dialog TV (Sri Lanka HD+ version in sd) | sat chan 9 = Channel 51 | sat serv 10 = beIN (Middle East and North Africa) | sat chan 10 = Channel 108 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Asianet Digital | cable chan 1 = Channel 330 | cable serv 2 = Siti Cable | cable chan 2 = Channel 442 | cable serv 3 = Hathway | cable chan 3 = Channel 403 | cable serv 4 = In Digital | cable chan 4 = Channel 325 | cable serv 5 = Sreedevi Digital | cable chan 5 = Channel 343 | cable serv 6 = DEN | cable chan 6 = Channel 429|cable serv 7=GTPL|cable chan 7=Channel 363 (SD) Channel 172 (HD)}} Cartoon Network is an Indian television channel, operated by Turner International India, available on major Indian satellite and cable television providers. The channel primarily airs animated shows. It is based in Mumbai, Maharashtra. It started airing on 1 May 1995 as the first kids' channel in India. It is also the sister channel of Pogo TV. History Launch The channel first broadcast on 1 May 1995 as a dual-channel with Cartoon Network operating from 5:30 a.m. to 5:30 p.m. (later 9:00 p.m.) and Turner Classic Movies (formerly TNT) taking up the remainder of the daily schedule. On 1 July 2001, Cartoon Network (India) became a separate 24-hour channel. In 2004, a separate feed of the channel dedicated to Pakistani and Bangladeshi viewers was started. Programmes broadcast on this feed are different from the Indian feed. It has a translation in some areas. The channel was basically a relay version of Cartoon Network (India) in the start which is not the case now. Cartoon Network (India) is the only channel which aired the English dubbed version of Heidi in 2001. This show has not premiered on any other Cartoon Network channel worldwide. 1990s It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as The Yogi Bear Show, Top Cat, The Flintstones, and Scooby-Doo. The channel quickly started to develop, airing for the first time MGM cartoons (Tom and Jerry, Droopy, and Spike and Tyke) in 1996, and (after Time Warner's purchase of Turner in 1996) Warner Bros shows (Looney Tunes, and several other Looney Tunes related cartoons) in 1997. In 1998, Cartoon Network started to air its first original shows (Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Moxy Show), however The Moxy Show was soon cancelled. On January 4, 1999, the channel started to offer Hindi-dubbed versions of its shows, such as Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, The Mask: The Animated Series, The Addams Family, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Captain Planet and certain other select programs. On 22 August 1999, the channel received a rebrand, introducing new bumpers, new shows and a new 'powerhouse' theme. The new shows for 1999 were its original shows Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Johnny Bravo. The following year, 2000, saw even more Cartoon Network originals being introduced, including The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu & Og and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Some of these shows (Mike, Lu & Og, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog) were not produced by Cartoon Network Studios, however. 2000s In February 2000, the channel has then decided to offer Tamil dubbed versions of their content. In 2001, the rate of new Cartoon Network originals kept going, with Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad and Samurai Jack being brought in. Due to the large number of Cartoon Network originals that were on Cartoon Network, they decided to name these shows Cartoon Cartoons, which led to the Friday night block Cartoon Cartoon Fridays being introduced to India later in 2001. In 2000, Cartoon Network (India) aired the English-dubbed version of Heidi, Girl of the Alps. This show has neither aired on any other channels dubbed in English, nor has appeared on other international Cartoon Network channels. Also in 2001, Cartoon Network introduced other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, Boomerang (now a channel as well) and Cartoon Network After Dark. Cartoon Network's Toonami Block aired the American version of the cult Japanese anime Dragon Ball Z for the first time in India in the same year. 2002 saw more Cartoon Cartoons introduced including Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? and Codename: Kids Next Door. Grim & Evil eventually spun off into two separate series: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. Justice League and ¡Mucha Lucha! also debuted on Cartoon Network in 2002. In 2003, there were no new Cartoon Network original shows added to the schedule, but there were several new programming blocks and non-Cartoon Cartoons added. The programming blocks include Boomeraction (currently a block on Boomerang), and Tiny TV (currently a block on Pogo & Boomerang). Shows added to the line-up in 2003 include The Mask: The Animated Series, Pokémon, Digimon, and X-Men: Evolution. In 2004, the channel introduced Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, a completely new programme at the time which debuted that year. Programming blocks introduced in 2004 include Fridays and Eyeballs A Go-Go. Also, 2005 was the year that the Boomerang programming block was made into a TV channel, which is largely unavailable in India. In 2005, the bumpers were replaced with 3D animations of the 'CN (Cartoon Network) City' that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show (e.g., a Dexter's Laboratory bumper would feature Dexter's house, a Powerpuff Girls bumper would feature most likely the PPG household, and so forth). The retro checkerboard logo was replaced with the new 'CN' city-style logo, which was replaced in 2011 with the current logo. In 2006, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Squirrel Boy. The "Cartoon Cartoons" moniker previously used for Cartoon Network originals was also dropped in 2006. It also started the anime series Beyblade on 3 June 2005, which enjoyed a No.1 or No.2 position in the kids genre, along with Pokémon. The channel continued to air new episodes and seasons from Beyblade and Pokémon, and their movies, which continued to rank No.1 and No.2 in the kids' genre. Cartoon Network launched an action series titled The Justirisers on the action block Toonami on 7 March 2007 and Singer Shankar Mahadevan sunged its Title Track in Hindi. The Series after airing all episodes, the channel replaced it with Sazer X on July 3 2007 Shaan sunged title track this action series. On 10 October 2007, Cartoon Network started the new series Ben 10, which became an instant hit in India. As of 2014, it was one of the largest licensed characters in India. On 31 August 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's commercials changed. They also changed the name of Cartoon Network Theatre (the movie block of the channel) to Cartoon Network Popcorn with the major visual theme being recurring 'dynamic lines'. Later in 2009, Cartoon Network began to air Dragon Ball, the predecessor to Dragon Ball Z, for the first time in India. On 11 December 2009, Cartoon Network began to air the next series in the Ben 10 franchise, Ben 10: Alien Force. It also aired new Ben 10 movies. 2010s Cartoon Network started the third series in the hit Ben 10 franchise, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien on 10 October 2010. The new Beyblade series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion began to air in 2010-2011, on Fridays and Saturdays, from 4-5 pm. On 1 October 2011, Cartoon Network introduced its new branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard motif, as well as CMYK color variations and patterns. The slogan "It's a Fun Thing!" was also introduced. However unlike the Pakistan and Asian feeds, The Amazing World of Gumball premiered one year later as Gumball Ki Atrangi Duniya. As the slogan suggests, comedy programs began to occupy most of the timeslots. While initially Tom and Jerry made up most of the timeslots, later when Oggy and the Cockroaches was started in India in July 2012, CN began to air it hours together each day, which even continued till 2014. In January 2015, Cartoon Network (India) lost the rights to Oggy and the Cockroaches Seasons 1 to 3 in 2015, and Season 4 in mid 2017 to Nickelodeon. Though CN mostly aired comedy shows, action shows like Beyblade: Metal Fusion (and its following seasons), aired initially in the evening timeslot, and later at night (9 pm). It also aired Dragonball Z at a late night timeslot (10pm). CN started the fourth series in the hit Ben 10 franchise, Ben 10: Omniverse on 26 November 2012. Starting from the new era,"It's a Fun Thing", CN began to air shows without providing any information through airings on the channel, like on-air promos and bumpers. ThunderCats, Beyblade Metal Masters, and Beyblade Metal Fury, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated were started with no information about air date and timings on the channel, and information present only on TV schedules. Animated shows like Green Lantern: The Animated Series, DreamWorks Dragons, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, The Looney Tunes Show, and ThunderCats aired, but for some reason all of these shows aired only the first seasons, and the second seasons haven't been aired yet. CN shifted the hit series Pokémon to its sister channel Pogo in 2011, having aired till the eleventh season, but later brought it back on CN in 2014, starting from the fourteenth-season episode "Pokémon: Black and White". In 2015 Summer and Monsoon, new shows like Uncle Grandpa, Beyblade: Shogun Steel, Clarence, and new episodes of Ben 10 Omniverse started to air. In May 2015, Cartoon Network (India) celebrated its 20th birthday with specials of various shows including specials from the classic The Flintstones. Starting June 2015, it started to air new promos for each new episode of weekly-once shows like Steven Universe, Ben 10 Omniverse, ''and ''Uncle Grandpa Since 2016 CN (India) started showing the programmes in 16:9 aspect ratio, however the channel is still natively in 4:3. In August 2017 Cartoon Network started airing Oggy and the Cockroaches from Season 5 onwards. Like before it airs continuously throughout the day. Cartoon Network also aired some classic shows during weekend nights on a block called Get Tooned with Toonami, but was abruptly discontinued in October in favour of Dragon Ball Super. On 1 September 2017 the Bang Zoom dub of Dragon Ball Super started airing weekends on Cartoon Network at a late time slot without any promotion. It was previously aired on Toonami until it became a classic cartoon channel. In mid December 2017 Cartoon Network quietly started airing Dragon Ball Z movies on Sunday nights. Dragon Ball Super replaced Dragon Ball Z's late night time slot from 1 January 2018 onwards. In September 2018 Cartoon Network (India) started to premiere new shows such as ''Unikitty'', OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes, Ben 10 Challenge and Running Man. Cartoon Network India brought back the Tom and Jerry franchise in 2019 with Tom and Jerry Tales and The Tom and Jerry Show (2014). It was previously moved to Pogo TV. Related channels Cartoon Network HD+ Cartoon Network HD+ (called CN HD+ in commercials) launched on April 15, 2018. The channel was launched in India and was eventually launched on popular operators in neighbouring countries. The channel contains shows from Cartoon Network Studios and select acquired content. Many Cartoon Network originals are shown exclusively on this channel and not available on the SD channel. Cartoon Network Block Zee TV launched a Cartoon Network programming block in 2002. The block featured programs like Scooby-Doo, The Mask: Animated Series, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Pinky and the Brain, Samurai Jack, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Tom and Jerry Kids, Superman: The Animated Series, Captain Planet, Ed, Edd N Eddy, The Road Runner Show, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Mike, Lu & Og, Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries and Batman: The Animated Series. It aired programs twice in a day. In 2006 DD National introduced a Cartoon Network block named "Cartoon Network ki Duniya" which aired programs like Codename: Kids Next Door, M.A.D. (from sister channel Pogo) and Galli Galli Sim Sim. Digital and OTT deals In 2016, Turner India signed a distribution deal with Viacom 18's OTT app Voot. Through this strategic tie-up Voot can stream Turner's properties from Cartoon Network and Pogo TV like The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Dexter's Laboratory, Roll No. 21, Samurai Jack, Johnny Bravo and M.A.D in their Kids section. In 2017, Turner International India signed a deal with Amazon Prime Video India. Through this deal Amazon can stream Cartoon Network shows like Ben 10 (2005 TV series), Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben 10: Omniverse, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Kumbh Karan, Roll No 21 and Dexter's Laboratory in their Kids and Family section. Cartoon Network Hindi Cartoon Network Hindi is a Hindi language television channel available in the Middle East and North Africa, aimed at Indian expatriates in the region. This version is operated by TBS Europe (which also handles the channels in the region), unlike the South Asian version which is a part of TBS Asia Pacific. Launched on 1 April 2016, the channel is exclusively available on BeIN Network satellite television platform. On January 12, 2017, the channel converted to full HD (1080i), in addition to rebranding to the Dimensional package. CN+ In 2014, Cartoon Network partnered with Tata Sky to launch an active service called CN+. The service is available every day for about one to two hours. It airs select episodes from hit programmes such as Ben 10 (and related series), Beyblade: Metal Fusion (and related series), Cartoon Network Original Shows like The Amazing World of Gumball, League of Super Evil, Tom and Jerry (and related series), Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, and movies from Ben 10, Pokémon among others. Toonami On February 26, 2015, Turner India launched a new channel based on its former block, Toonami. It featured shows such as Batman, Superman, Justice League, Transformers, and Dragon Ball Z. On July 1, the channel transformed into a replica of Boomerang and aired shows such as The Jetsons, The Flintstones and Yogi Bear. The channel ceased operations at the end of May 15, 2018. Programming See also * Pogo (TV channel) * Toonami (India) * Cartoon Network (Pakistan) * List of Indian animated television series * List of international Cartoon Network channels References External links * Cartoon Network India official website Category:Cartoon Network India Category:Children's television channels in India Category:English-language television stations in India Category:Television stations in Mumbai Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:1995 establishments in India Category:Turner Broadcasting System Arabic Category:Indian animation Category:Hindi-language television channels in India